To Live is to Love: Schoolgirl Envy
by hitokiri.black
Summary: Drabble 2: No one knew what name was on her birth certificate or how the nickname had plastered its self to her body, but it did. And it was all too appropriate for the thoughts that would pass though Winry’s mind when she couldn’t get to sleep. LustWinry
1. To Live is to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I write about ;.;

**A/N**: There are **two different** drabbles on this fic right now. The first one is older and the **second** is the one discribed in the Summary. Just to let you know. .

**Title:** To Live is to Love  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Lust/Winry (Yuri)  
**Rating:** G (Yes, I do think that Yuri is G rated...just like stright pairings)  
Word count: 190 (very short...I can't think right at the moment...)

_**To Live is to Love**__**  
**hitokiri.black_

Amber eyes watched quietly from the tree she was leaning on. Her feet made no sound as she shifted them slightly and crossed black-gloved arms. A smirk spread across her lips as she watched the small band of angsty teenagers look upon the lifeless and grotesque bodies of two humans. A man and a woman lay on the ground, their faces contorted into an almost inhuman state, looking like the forgotten work of a carpenter.

Lust watched as tears leaked out of a young blonde haired girl's eyes, her hair falling softly over her shoulder as her head was bowed in sadness. She had never seen this human with the Elrics before.

Lust's eyes roamed over the girl's body slowly, taking in the soft curves of her slender body, eating away the skin to what lay underneath it. How the Fullmetal Pipsqueak had ever come across a gem like her, was beyond her vivid imagination.

Moving her eyes down to the bodies on the ground, she smirked. Humans were such pitiful creatures...Loving what was already dead.

What more was there for humans to look forward to in life except death?

----  
I know, it sucks and makes no sense...It happens all the time. Just the same I live for Reviews and I promise to reply to each one I get .

Should I contuine with this pairing or not?


	2. Schoolgirl Envy

**Title:** Schoolgirl envy  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Genre:** Highschool ficlet  
**Pairing:** Winry/Lust  
**Rating:** PG-13  
Word Count--364  
Written for 15minuteficlets

**A/N:**This one is not connected to the first drabble except through pairing. I decided to show this as well partly because I need to think of a plot line to keep the first drabble going, and partly because this is another thing that I had written and would like to see it is accepted or not. Enjoy

Winry gritted her teeth as her eyes glanced across the table of a large cafeteria. _She_ was talking to him. _She_ was doing something that Winry didn't like. The black haired senior was talking to the playboy of the Central High, Roy Mustang.

It's not like she was jealous, but she just couldn't pull her eyes from her. She was a Senior, sure, and Winry wasn't anything other then a Freshmen, but she couldn't help but glare at the busty woman.

Her perfect lips breathed words to the black haired basketball captain and she let her head fall back in a small laugh.

Lust never did anything obnoxious. She had an elegant laugh, and smooth pale skin that contrasted with the black of her hair that never seemed to have a bad day. Winry wondered if she would ever be noticed by the girl…woman……or if she was a queer in her eyes as well.

She could her Ed whisper words into her ear, however they were irelivent as her eyes burned a hole in Roy Mustangs forehead. Roy didn't deserve her; he had slept with more people then should be legal at his age.

But of course, Lust had to live up to her name. No one knew what name was on her birth certificate or how the nickname had plastered its self to her body, but it did. And it was all too appropriate for the thoughts that would pass though Winry's mind when she couldn't get to sleep.

It's not like she was really a lesbian…just when she was around Lust.

Amethyst eyes slid from Roy's face and surveyed the room until Lust locked gazes with Winry. A smirk slid across her face and she defiantly licked the top of her lip, making the blond blush as she watched. Lust placed a hand on her hip and arched her back once more as she throw her head back in fake laughter at one of Roy's jokes, her breasts bouncing slightly. She was all too aware of the blue eyes that followed suggestively over her frame.

Lust was a bitch and she knew it. Winry was just happened to be her latest project.

* * *

I feel I could have written this one way better….but I don't know how…. 

Well this is a totally different look on Lust/Winry then my previous drabble. Hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, please tell me why. Even a well written flame is better then nothing at all.

Save a Bear, Review

PS: Roy isn't a playboy, he just plays one on the internet. (sorry for the Roy bashing, it was Winry's fault. :P)


End file.
